Storybook Ending
by glowstixofdestiny
Summary: The monsters head out to face Escargantua but something is not what it seems and who is so determined to capture Dr. C? The doctor has enough on his plate trying to impress a certain giantess but are his advances putting her in great danger? Dr. C/Susan
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow, i had this in mind for a few days but I never thought I'd actually write it! Then again it is about 2:30 am and I'm on a sugar high so ya. Anyway this is how I see the movie continuing, it is Dr. Cockroach/Susan since it's the most obvious pairing in the movie (seriously if you watch his reactions you'll see what I mean). So enjoy the story that my insane mind created! =D

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Monsters vs. Aliens though I do advise everyone to see it!

**Storybook Ending**

_It was dark, all around him was the deepest blackness ever seen. In his mind he knew she was nearby, knew she was in danger, he just did not know which way to go! He had to think! He had to find her, for time was of the essence! He looked around wildly, hoping for some sign of her, some shred of evidence that could lead him to her! Out of the corner of his eye he saw a light like those at the end of a long tunnel suddenly appear and was off like a shot, scurrying along the pitch blackness towards where he knew she was. The light grew closer as he hurried through the dark, so close to his goal! So close to her! With a cry he leaped through the light and looked around, recognizing his surroundings instantly, Gallaxhar's ship. He looks around, she was here, he knew it! At long last he sees her, trapped in what appeared to be a giant drinking glass. She looked at him, her tear filled eyes begging him to help her as she tried to break free of her prison. He dashed forward but found himself held back by some unseen force as maniacal laughter echoed through the room. Her screams caught his attention as a glowing green substance was forcefully pulled from her body, causing her great pain. He calls out her name, struggling against the force keeping him from helping her, from saving her! He watches in horror her body begin to shrink as her voice fails her and the last of the substance is removed, vanishing into a hidden tube. He finally breaks free of his unseen restraints as her glass prison is lifted off, leaving her eerily still on the floor. He rushes forward, calling out her name as he skids to a halt next to her and checks her pulse. To his horror her heartbeat is near non-existent, he cries her name, begging her to wake up, to stay with him even as her heart finally gives in to death._

"NOOO!!!" Dr. Cockroach PhD sat bolt upright in a cold sweat, breaking out of his nightmare and unintentionally waking the other occupants sleeping on the giant insect known as Insectosaurus. Benzoate-Ostylene-Bicarbonate, a.k.a Bob, snaps awake, "Anyone see where that leprechaun took the giant jar of pickles?!" he cried, before falling asleep once more. The Missing Link, commonly known as Link, glared at him, "Jeez Doc! Wake the whole planet why don't ya!" he snapped, having only just gotten to sleep after his shift. Dr. Cockroach glares back, opening his mouth to retort but was cut off by a soothing female voice, "Calm down, Link, the doctor just had a nightmare, he didn't mean to wake you up". Dr. C looked up at the 49ft tall Susan, named Ginormica by the government after her capture about a month ago. Relief fills his heart at the sight of her beautiful face, "You're right, my dear", he turns back to his disgruntled friend, "My apologies, Link" The fish monster sighs, "Ya, I'm sorry too" he lays back down and returns to his sleep. Dr. Cockroach shivers as a cold breeze runs over his sweat covered body, wrapping his coat tighter around himself.

"...you are alright, aren't you doctor?" Susan asked him worriedly. Dr. Cockroach looks up at her, smiling, "yes, I am quite alright, Susan, no need to worry" he stands and moves over to her, sitting next to her by Insecto's ear. The giant girl looks down at him, "You want to talk about it?" she asks, her concern evident in her large blue eyes. Dr. C looks up at her with a reassuring smile, "Thank you my dear, but I've already forgotten all about it". He was sure she could see past his lie, he knew that horrid dream would haunt him for some time. Fortunatly, Susan pretends not to notice, "That's good..." she yawns widely, cutting off anything more she was about to say. The doctor patted her nearest hand gently, "Why don't you get a bit more sleep, you look exhausted my dear", he offers. Susan shook her head, "I can't, it's my turn to stay up with Insectosaurus". The giant butterfly didn't really require someone to keep it awake, it didn't need sleep at all, it just got a bit bored flying alone so they had taken it upon themselves to keep their friend company during the night. Dr. C shook his head, "Go ahead, i can take your shift if you'd like" he offers, smiling up at her. Susan looked tempted, "Are you sure?" she asked, not wanting to inconvenience her friend for something like this.

"Of course, my dear, i feel well rested and i am quite sure i won't require any more sleep for some time, now go get some rest". His heart warmed as she smiled at him, "Thank you, Dr. Cockroach" she whispers and moves onto Insecto's back, falling asleep as her head hit the warm fur. Dr. C watched her sleep, unable to look away from the silver haired beauty that had swiftly worked her way into his heart. From the moment he laid eyes her he had been enthralled by her beauty and, despite a small incident involving a giant spoon, soon after awed at her kindness towards her fellow monsters. True she wasn't always a monster, but then again neither was he, it was a malfunction brought on by one of his experiments. He had hoped to give humans the cockroach's abilities to survive but instead transformed his head into that of a cockroach's. Fortunately his brain was as brilliant as ever, even if the materials he was forced to use in The Area were as sub par as you could get. He had attempted to fulfill her wish of getting back to her normal life but after many experiments on her, he had failed time and time again and yet her faith in him never once wavered, no matter what insane contraption he had created for her. Yes he admitted that a few of them were a bit...out there but he was a mad scientist after all, not a quack as Link often called him. Sighing, he slid down Insecto's face, settling on it's nose and looked at it, "so...er..." he looked down at the dark water below them, not sure what the insect wanted to hear. Insectosaurus roared quietly, careful not to wake the others on his back. Dr. C ran a hand over his antennae, he still had no idea how Link managed to understand Insecto, "erm...how about a story?" Insecto roared again, his nodding almost sending the doctor into the sea below. Dr. C clung tighter to the creatures fur, "alright...er...let me see...oh, how about beauty and the beast?" Insecto nodded again, more vigorously this time causing Dr. Cockroach to bounce on it's nose.

"Alright, let's see now, how did that go...ah yes, Once upon a time-" as he told his giant friend the story he could not help but wonder if this ancient farytale held some shred of truth. After all he was concidered a beast by everyone, Susan was very like the story's beauty and that jerk Derek could easily be...who was he kidding, it was a story! Women, even 49ft tall women, could and would never fall for a hidious, beastly cockroach like him. He was fooling himself if he believed fairytales and that so called happily ever after that could never occur in real life. He kept his solomn musings to himself, deep inside his brilliant mind where they belonged as he continued telling Insecto the story long into the night, "-and they all lived happily ever after" he finished at last. Insecto roared happily, having enjoyed the doctor's story immensly. Dr. Cockroach smiled at him, "glad you liked it", he patted the creatures nose, feeling a bit drowsy after telling such a long story. He jumped as Bob slid down Insecto's nose and bumped into him, nearly sending him into the sea again. Bob just grinned at him, "My turn, Doc! Where're the clowns?!" he asked excitedly. Dr. C stood up, straightening his lab coat, "There are no clowns here, Bob" he explained, climbing back up Insecto's face. Bob's jaw, or it's gooey equivilant, dropped, "What?! Nooo! How can I complete my experiments on Derek if there are no clowns?!"

"Shh! Bob you'll wake everyone up!" He whispered loudly, too tired to explain just how wrong that sentence was. Then again, he thought to himself as he continued his climb, perhaps experimenting on that selfish human would cheer him up a little, maybe he could even take Bob's suggestion and turn him into a clown permanently! Mwahahaha- oops! Got a bit carried away there, can't wake everyone up again for something Susan would never allow him to do anyway. Oh well, a mad scientist can dream. He settled down next to Susan, feeling a bit of pity for Insectosaurus, no telling what inane babble Bob was subjecting the poor monster to... He looked over at the sleeping beauty next to him and smiled, even if they could never be, he knew he could never tire of being with her. Laying his head on the soft fur, the doctor allowed himself to return to dreamland and to a beautiful silver haired princess welcoming him with her beautiful smile.

A/N: Awww poor Dr. Cockroach, don't worry, I don't plan on leaving it here! Infact i guarentee there is more to come! =D Also, reviews feed my mind, the more I get the faster I work so review often, flames will be extinguished in a court of law! XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I am honored at how many of you like this story! All this attention may start going to my head, ha ha! Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, there will be much more to come!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Monsters vs. Aliens or any of it's characters!

**Chapter 2**

It was about an hour after the doctor had fallen fast asleep when Susan Murphy, a.k.a Ginormica, opened her big blue eyes. She sat up, stretching in the early morning sun that had barely risen over the ocean below. Looking down she saw Dr. Cockroach fast asleep and couldn't help but smile, she really had to thank him for taking her shift and letting her sleep. Maybe she should let him do some experiments on Derek...then again the doctor probably wouldn't be interested anyway. He had been so nice to her ever since she'd met him, working hard every day in The Area, creating many experiments to shrink her down, none had worked obviously and she was pretty sure the last failure had made her grow a few feet. After their big adventure she was glad she was Ginormica, if she wasn't she would have married that jerk Derek and never would have met such wonderful, albeit a bit unusual, friends. Besides, Derek would never have snuck onto an alien spaceship risked his life to save her and the earth. As far as she was concerned, Susan was the luckiest girl in the world for being a part of something so amazing and exciting. She heard Bob's voice drifting over Insecto's head and scooted up to listen better.

"-creating a giant easter egg that was swallowed by a police car that tasted like ham which is great like having a giant jar of pickles on a bridge where you and that cute jello had a first date why don't i have a jello that i could name Derek is a two timing jerk-"

Susan moved back, away from the insane ramblings that were making her head hurt, and went to wake up link, hopefully he could talk to Insecto while preventing Bob from giving it a further headache. Careful not to bother Dr. Cockroach, she nudged her fishy friend with her finger, "Link...hey Link" she whispered. Link stirred, "What?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder groggily. Susan smiled at him, "It's morning". Link groaned and rolled back over, "It's too early, wake me in a while...". Susan leaned closer, "But Bob is talking to Insectosaurus and-". Link jumped to his feet, "Say no more, I got this!" he hurried over to Insecto's head and slid down out of sight. Susan smiled, shaking her head, they loved Bob but there were times he needed a little reminder when it came to reality. She sat down gently next to the doctor, watching the sea glisten in the morning sun and was once again thankful for what she now had. Bob slid up Insecto's face and joined Susan on it's back, "Hey Susan!" he yelled. Susan looked at him sharply, placing a finger to her lips, "Bob! Shhh! You'll wake up Dr. C!" she whispered. Bob looked over at the sleeping doctor before looking back at her, "The Doc? He's right there! Sleeping!" he yelled again. Susan shushed him once more, "Bob, no! You'll wake him up!"

"...That's quite alright, Susan, I'm awake"

Susan looked back at Dr. C in time to see him stand, brushing unseen dust from his lab coat, "oh, sorry Doctor" she said. Dr. C walked over to her, "that's quite alright, my dear, I was about to get up any-" A familiar plate of green Jello being thrust in front of his face interrupted him, "Hey Doc! Have you met Jillian yet?!" he yelled happily. Dr. Cockroach looked at the jiggling desert in front of him, "Yes Bob, we...er...have met" he gently moves the green goo aside. Bob wanders away, having a pointless argument with 'Jillian' about how the Jello was looking a bit chunky. Dr. C shook his head, settling down next to the giantess, "Sometimes I worry about him...lord only knows where he keeps that thing!" To his delight Susan laughed, "I'm almost afraid to know!" she giggled, bringing a hand delicately to her mouth. The doctor's heart rose at the sound, "As am I, my dear, as am I..." he tore his eyes away from her to look at the sun kissed waves. Susan sighed in content, "isn't it beautiful, doctor?" she sighed, smiling serenely. Dr. Cockroach's eyes flitted back to her, "...yes...beautiful..." he whispered, not even thinking of the ocean at this point. To the doctor's dismay Bob suddenly squished between them, "Hey! Whatchya guys looking at?!" the blob asked, looking around with his trademark grin. Susan looked down at him, "We're looking at the ocean Bob...where's Jillian?" she asked, noting the lack of green jello. Bob sighed, "We had a fight, and broke up!" he began to sob, effectively drenching Dr. C with his tears. Susan leaned closer, "Oh Bob, I'm sorry about Jillian..." she soothed reassuringly. Bob looked up at her, his tears vanishing, "What are you talking about? She's right here!" he pulled out the green desert seemingly from no where.

"Uh...yes of course...why don't you spend a little time with...er...Jillian" Dr. C suggested, shaking some tears from his coat. Bob grinned widely, "Great idea!" he quickly wandered off again, leaving Dr. Cockroach and Susan alone once again. Susan noticed the poor doctor was drenched in Bob's random tears, "Oh!" she quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out an over-sized handkerchief, "here you go, Doctor" she smiled as she handed it to him. Dr. C looked up at the large piece of cloth, "Oh, thank you, my dear" he took the corner and began drying himself off until a sudden joy filled roar from Insectosaurus called everyone's attention. Link jumped up and down on his buddy's nose, "Ya! Land ho baby!" he cried as everyone rushed to Insecto's head for a better look. Sure enough there was land, dead ahead. They had finally made it to France!

Insectosaurus landed eagerly in a nearby clearing, glad to finally give it's tired wings rest after such a long flight. The monsters slid down the giant insects wings to the ground and Susan looked around excitedly, "Guys can you believe it?! We're finally in France! This is so exciting!" Dr. C looked up at her, "Indeed it is, Susan, now I wonder how far it is to Paris, after all we still have a giant snail to take care of". Insectosaurus roared something illegible, "Insecto can't go much farther", Link translated, "we'll have to walk from here on, it'll catch up later". Susan looked concerned, "Will it be alright all by itself?" she asked Link and Dr. C was once again enthralled by her kindness. Link listened to another roar from Insecto, "Ya he'll be fine, he just needs a bit of a rest". Dr. Cockroach nodded, "Then it's agreed, we shall continue on foot until Insectosaurus is back on it's wings" Susan knelt down, "We can make better time if I give you guys a ride, hop on", she extended a hand in front of the others. Bob slid on, "Great idea, we can make it to Fresno much faster now!" he grinned widely. Link shook his head as he hopped on next to his blobby friend, "No Bob, we're not going to Fresno! We're going to Paris, you know, the city of lights and romance!" Dr. Cockroach, in the process of climbing on, tripped and fell onto Susan's hand, Link's last comment throwing him off guard.

"Doctor, are you ok?" Susan asked, lifting the group closer to her face. Dr. C quickly stood, straightening his lab coat, "Y-yes! Quite alright!" he laughed, rather embarrassed at his clumsiness. After a quick goodbye to Insectosaurus Susan took off, her large size allowing her to cross great distances of countryside in a single stride. Dr. C sat on her hand and watched the landscape pass, deeply focused on his thoughts. What Link had said about Paris being the city of romance had really had an effect on him and all he could think of was himself and Susan; walking together through the streets of Paris, visiting the Eiffel Tower, feeding each other chocolates and finally walking along the moonlit park where they'd share a soft, passionate ki-

"Hey Doc!"

Dr. C nearly jumped out of his exoskeleton, nearly losing his balance as he whirled around to look at Link and Bob, "What?!" he cried, a bit peeved at having such a wonderful daydream so rudely interrupted. Link raised an eyebrow, "You were spacing out on us Doc". Bob nodded, "Ya, it was like you were looking at something but seeing something else...wait what did you see? Was it food? Was there ham?!" Dr. Cockroach wasn't sure if he could blush or not but at that moment he prayed he could not, "Well...I was just, er...thinking of a plan! Yes! I was thinking of the best way to take down that snail!" Link and Bob shared a disbelieving look and Dr. C had to wonder if they had figured out his secret, well Bob wouldn't know in any case but Link could very well know the truth. Fortunately, if Link had figured anything out, he didn't voice it out loud, "Cool, let me know when you come up with anything". Holding in a sigh of relief, Dr. Cockroach settled back on Susan's hand, internally berating himself for fantasizing in front of the others, he should have waited until he was alone or the others were fast asleep! He couldn't let anyone know...couldn't allow Susan to know how he felt about her...it could jeopardize their entire friendship and it was best if he kept it to himself, living his dreams only in his subconscious. He was once again broken from his thoughts by a sudden, violent jolt as Susan skidded to a halt, staring at the city of Paris in the distance, "Wow...it's beautiful" she whispered. A sudden inhuman cry caught everyone's attention and all eyes were drawn to the large, slow moving snail the was heading directly for the city. Dr. Cockroach's jaw dropped, "By Jove! Look at the size of that thing!" he cried, from what he could see it was bigger then Insectosaurus! Susan looked down at them, determination filling her blue eyes, "We can take him! Ready guys?!" They grinned up at her with equal determination, "Ready!" they cried in unison, Bob hiding Jillian wherever he kept her. Susan took off, heading straight for the giant snail as it grew ever closer to Paris.

A/N: Woot! Another chapter finished! I want to thank everyone for all their reviews! I wasn't lying when I said they help me write faster! Keep them coming and the story will get updated! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for the delay, but as we all know life has a way of screwing with our plans but this time I have a reason, however I won't bore you with details while there's this awesome chapter right there so I'll shut up for now and let you enjoy! =D**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Monsters Vs. Aliens -_-

Amid the streets bustling with residents and eager sightseeing tourists, the morning seemed to be like any other; pastries were being made, tea was being served and clothing stores were dressing mannequins in the latest styles. A loud screech froze everything in it's tracks, the wind itself seemed to have stopped completely at the sound. Suddenly a tall building was knocked to the street below as a frighteningly huge snail seemed to materialize from the debris. In that instant all hell broke loose as people rushed to get away from the giant they had considered a delicacy, screaming as it made it's way deeper into the city. The giant snail swung it's wrecking ball like eyes, plowing through buildings effortlessly as it slimed steadily onwards. In it's wake, a young boy stood in the streets and watched as people ran passed, holding tightly to the ball he had been playing with moments before. The snail's eyes focused on the child as it inched closer and pulled an eye back before bringing it down at full speed to crush him. The child's eyes widen in horror as the eye came swiftly towards him until something scaly tackled him out of the way, narrowly avoiding being squashed itself. Link set the boy down, "Get out of here, kid!" he ordered, watching as the young boy took off, his ball still clutched in his hands. Susan set Dr. C and Bob on the ground nearby before standing to face their adversary, "So, any ideas?" she asked, turning to the others as Link rejoined them. Dr. Cockroach studied the snail, his brilliant mind running a mile a minute, "We need to lure it away from the city...Bob, you and I will get it's attention, try to get it to follow us into that nearby field! Susan, once Escargantua is in the open you and Link subdue it!"

"Right, let's go guys!" Susan said, taking off at a run as Link moved a man-hole cover and dove into the sewers. Dr. Cockroach took off towards the creature, "Follow me, Bob! We must get it's attention!" Bob slid after him, "How do we do that?" he asked, looking up at the huge snail as it got closer to them. Dr. C stopped in front of their adversary, "HEY! YOO HOO!! DOWN HERE!!" he yelled, flailing his arms as he jumped up and down. Escargantua's enormous eyes focused on him, "YES YOU!" Dr. C continued, not quite sure if it could understand him, "I JUST HAD YOUR MOTHER FOR BREAKFAST THIS MORNING! WORST ESCARGOT I HAD EVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF EATING!" What was he doing?! It was a SNAIL for goodness sake! It couldn't understand an insult, even a poorly attempted one at that! Much to his surprise the creature seemed to grow angrier, it was very difficult to gauge a snail's mood of course but none the less it had begun to charge at them with surprising speed. Dr. Cockroach immediately began to run for the field, "Bob, run!!" he cried, looking back at his blue friend. Bob began sliding after him, "Right behind you Doc...Oooo a chair!" he suddenly veered off down an adjacent alleyway towards the beat up object.

"Bob, No!" he cried, if the snail followed the blob instead of him then it would crash right into the heart of the city! Fortunately, or unfortunately he wasn't quite sure at the moment, the snail seemed to be focusing on him alone. He quickly scurried along the street, dodging flying debris as the snail swung it's eyes in an attempt to squash him. He was getting close, only a few more buildings and he would have led the snail to the appointed field. Chancing a glance at his pursuer he noticed, to his horror, that the snail was closer then expected and had no choice but to leap onto a nearby wall as a giant eye smashed the concrete where he would have been. This time, however, the snail was too quick for him and swung it's second eye like a bat, sending the doctor flying amidst the remains of the stone wall. Dr. Cockroach landed hard at the edge of the field, crying out as a large chunk of stone landed on his leg, effectively trapping him as Escargantua advanced on him. He looked back in time to see an eye be drawn back, preparing to end his life, and shut his eyes tightly, waiting for death as endless regrets flew through his mind, prominent of all was his regret of never telling Susan the truth about how much he admired and loved her.

"Doctor!!"

"Susan?!" His eyes snapped open in time to see his beloved giantess slide between him and the eye. Susan caught it in mid blow, the force sinking her feet into the ground, "Link, help Dr. Cockroach!" she ground out, using all her strength to hold the eye back. Link rushed over, "Hang on, Doc, I got ya!" he assured the stunned doctor, grunting as he lifted the heavy stone block. Dr. C pulled himself together, sliding out from under the rubble and looked up, his eyes widening, "SUSAN, LOOK OUT!" he cried, seeing the snail's other eye on the move. Susan looked over, noticing the eye too late as it slammed into her side with a bone shattering force. For the doctor, time stood still as he watched Susan being struck by the savage blow, her body flung like a toy into nearby buildings and out of sight. He barely heard Link's cry of, "Alright that's it! No more Mr. Nice Fish!" as the aquatic monster ran at the snail. The doctor rushed to Susan, his only thought was getting to her, to help her, save her! He scurried through the thick dust and over stone debris to her fallen form, "Susan! Are you alright?!" he cried, terror filling his heart the longer she remained still. Susan finally moaned, "...Did anyone get the number of that truck that hit me?" she asked, opening her eyes wearily to look at him. Dr. C could have cried in relief, she was alive, "How do you feel, my dear?!" he asked, moving to her side to assess the damage. Susan opened her mouth to reply but stopped short when she noticed the snail had once again focused on the doctor, bringing an eye towards them. She quickly grabbed the preoccupied doctor and leaped out of the way, barely dodging another blow as she rolled into the field to relative safety. Dr. C looked at where they once were as the giantess set him down, "Oh my! Thank you, Susan!" that was too close for comfort! Link meanwhile had begun scaling Escargantua's shell, unnoticed by the creature who was still focusing on the doctor alone. Reaching the top he grinned, "Alright wise guy, eat this!" he cried, slamming his fist into the shell, his eyes widening as he discovered what lay inside.

"WHAT THE HECK?! IT'S A MACHINE!!!" Link's cry seemed to resonate through the field and buildings around the monsters. Dr. Cockroach's mind immediately began racing, "A machine?!" he whispered, his trademark mad scientist smirk growing on his face, the odds were in his favor now! Link was now facing his own problems, his cry had alerted the snail to his presence and, to everyone's surprise, it bucked, sending him flying. Fortunately he had be flung right into the field and was swiftly caught by Susan who set him down next to the plotting doctor, "Any idea's now?!" she asked as the snail headed towards them again, it's eyes flailing wildly. Dr. C studied it's movements, "If there was some way we could restrain those eyes..." he whispered, thinking quickly. Bob suddenly slid into view next to the mechanical snail, "Hey guys, check out this awesome chair I found!" he yelled, waving the beat up thing in the air. Dr. Cockroach suddenly grinned, "BOB! HOLD IT'S EYES STILL!!" he called out, praying that this was one of the few times the blob would focus on what needed to be done. Bob looked up at the huge snail, "Ok!" the blob set the chair down before stretching up and wrapped his body around both eyes, effectively restricting their movement. Dr. C turned to Susan, "My dear, I need you to throw me onto it's back!" he held up a hand to stop her objections, "I'll be alright, if I can get inside I can stop it, just keep it from returning to the city!" The snail had made its way to them, struggling to get out of Bob's gooey grasp and attack the monsters. Susan, though hesitant, picked up the smaller doctor and threw him onto the creatures shell, wincing as he hit it with an audible splat, "Sorry!" she called. Dr. Cockroach peeled himself off, shaking his head to clear it as he stood, "Oh that's going to hurt in the morning...what an arm that girl has!" he muttered, scurrying towards the hole Link had created earlier. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Susan and Link attempt to distract the creature, keeping it from noticing him as he squeezed into the small hole. He looked around, "Now where in a snail one would one find it's Central Processing Unit?" he whispered, all but flying through it's gears and circuits as his eyes studied each component. Without realizing what had happened he passed through a lazer sensor.

"INTRUDER DETECTED, SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!! TOTAL DESTRUCTION IN T-MINUS 10 SECONDS!!!"

"Oh bugger, not again!" Dr. C cried, whirling around and making a dash for the exit as the countdown swiftly continued. Outside the snail had frozen completely, "...I think I broke it!" Bob yelled, staring into the snail's eye. Susan rushed forward, "Bob! Get away from there! It's going to blow up!" she cried, scrambling up the shell herself. Bob slid down to the ground, "Really?! Awesome!!" he yelled, dashing away from the giant snail while grabbing his chair. Link noticed the giantess making her way up the soon to be exploding shell, "SUSAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET AWAY FROM IT!!" he yelled as he and Bob rushed away from the ticking time bomb. Susan continued up to the hole Dr. C disappeared into, "I HAVE TO GET DR. COCKROACH!!" she yelled back, praying the doctor to come out quickly. Dr. C rushed back the way he came, cursing as the countdown reached the final 5 seconds, the hole was so close but even if he made it out there wouldn't be enough time to get away! Suddenly he heard his beloveds voice as the hole came into view and scrambled through, right into the waiting hand of Susan as the count reached 3. Out of no where Insectosaurus swooped down, lifting Susan into the air, Dr. C held in her grasp as the count hit 2. Insecto dropped them near the others at the far end of the field, landing close by as the count dwindled to 1 and everyone ducked down, Susan clutching the doctor to her chest as it hit 0. Escargantua exploded in a grand fireball, the shock wave blowing out nearby windows as bits of snail and machinery rained down on the city. When the explosion had died down Susan sat up, making sure the snail wouldn't be attacking them again before collapsing with a sigh of relief onto the grass, the doctor still held safely against her chest. Dr. C let his head fall back onto body, "Susan, my dear?" he panted, trying to regain his breath. Susan didn't even bother lifting her head to look at him, "Ya?" she breathed. The doctor took a peek at the flaming debris, "Don't ever let me do that again!" Susan laughed weakly, "You got it, Dr. Cockroach..." she whispered.

**A/N: Well I think that`s a good place to end it for now, again I`m sorry for not updating too quickly but it is my birthday and we all know how busy we get at those times. I will accept gifts of Reviews from everyone! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! I won't bore you with a long speech again so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Monsters vs. Aliens...or anything France related...

Dr. Cockroach was in heaven, lying there with the woman he loved. Her scent had always enticed him from a distance but now it so strong, like the scent of cherry blossoms on a soft spring day. He was content to just lay there with her forever but ,as he was living proof, not everything worked out the way he hoped. All too soon came the sound of someone purposely clearing their throat, "We're not interrupting anything are we?" Link's voice was filled with concealed amusement. Susan immediately sat up, a light blush colouring her features at the sly looks she and the doctor were receiving from Link and Bob. She gently placed Dr. Cockroach on the ground, "Sorry about that, doctor" she whispered, feeling embarrassed. Dr. C straightened his lab coat, "It's quite alright, my dear, it was a very narrow escape for us all..." he smiles at her, wishing so much to be back in her arms. Link clapped a hand on the doctor's shoulder, "Nice work, Doc" he grinned, motioning towards the remains of their adversary. Bob gave him the thumbs up, "Ya! You turned that snail into sushi!"

"Er, Bob, that's escargot", Dr. C corrected him, brushing invisible dust off his shoulder once Link had removed his hand. Bob looked at them, confused, "Go where?" he looked around as everyone rolled their eyes. Dr. C sighed, "Never mind, Bob" his heart skipping a beat as Susan giggled at the blob's obliviousness. Everyone's attention was suddenly diverted as thousands of people rushed into the field, cheering and clapping as they surrounded the surprised monsters. The crowd soon parted and a decorated official stepped in front of them, "Welcome to France, madam and monsieur's!" the man greeted in his heavy french accent, "I am ze French Prime Minister and on ze behalf of ze citizens of Paris I thank you for saving our city!" The people around them cheered once more, supporting the man's words, "Furthermore", the Prime Minister continued once the crowd had quieted, "In honor of your bravery we will celebrate tonight in a city wide extravaganza!" Everyone cheered once more, most running off to get the preparations made for such a large party.

"Now this is more like it!" he grinned as many pretty french women were flirting with him. Susan smiled down at the others, "This is very nice of them, you think Monger would let us stay for a bit?" she asked the doctor as Link went to make his move. Dr. Cockroach smiled up at her, "Oh I don't think he'll mind if we stay for a day or two, it's not like there's anything dangerous out there at the moment". If only he knew exactly how wrong he was because nearby, what remained of the robotic snail's eye was staring right at them and it's attached camera was still recording, sending it's data wirelessly to it's unknown source.

**~In a hidden and unknown location~**

A pair of dark eyes studied the battle's footage, pausing every now and again to study certain moments, "My, My...it seems the years have been good to you, doctor..." an unknown voice whispered. They scrolled a bit further before stopping at an image of Dr. C and Susan together, "...and what is this...? How...interesting..." Maniacal laughter filled the room as the image was moved to a larger screen, "It seems a cockroach can be crushed after all..." thin fingers ran over the image of Susan, "...with the proper...inducement that is!"they whispered, cruel laughter filling the dark room once more.

**~Paris, France~**

It was now the early evening and the city wide party was in full swing, all through out Paris the people celebrated the bravery of the monsters. Link was continuously showing off for his female fans who applauded his every move while Insect was happily being scratched and petted by hundreds of children. Susan watched as Bob attempted to feed Jillian some of the many french pastries and could not stop the feeling of loneliness that crept into her heart. When she had dreamed of Paris there was always Derek with her, of course Derek was no longer an option but still...she wanted someone to love. She sighed, with her current size that was near to impossible, what man wanted to be with a 49 foot woman for goodness sake! It was an impossible dream...she was doomed to be alone for the rest of her life. Then again that wasn't entirely true, after all she did have her friends; Bob, Link, Insectosaurus and Dr. Cockroach! She brushed a strand of hair out of her face, the doctor was always so kind to her; comforting her when she was sad, making sure she had enough to eat and even making inventions out of his limited supplies to try and shrink her down to normal size. She thought back to the battle, he had been so brave taking on that snail-bot and when she thought about how close he came to being killed...no, there was no need to dwell on that now, the doctor was safe...speaking of which, where was he?

Far away from the ongoing celebrations, Dr. Cockroach sat on a rock overlooking a river, staring at his reflection solomnly. The more he looked at himself the more he wished he was human again, maybe then he'd have a chance...but it was no use. He sighed, placing his head in his hands, he came so close to losing her today and it was all his fault! If he hadn't gotten trapped under that stone or set off that bloody self destruct...he was no use to anyone, how could anyone as amazing as Susan, with her tremendous size and strength, want a creepy insect like him...

"...Doctor?"

His drooping antennae stood at attention, "Susan?" he looked back to see the giantess come up behind him, "What are you doing all the way out here, my dear?" Susan settled on her front next to her friend, resting her chin on her folded arms, "I should be asking you that, Doctor. Why aren't you joining the party?" Dr. C looked back at the flowing river, "...I'm not much of a party person I suppose" he lied, sure that she'd see through it immediately. Susan raised an eyebrow, "...what about your 'Atomic Fizz'?" she asked, Link had told her about it the day before. Dr. C couldn't help but smile, "Alright, there's that..." his smile faded, "...I suppose there's no hiding it from you, my dear..." He looked up from the water to her expectant face, "I feel...a bit guilty for putting you in so much danger, Susan... if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been hurt..." Susan shook her head, "That's not true at all! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been able to take down that thing, let alone save Paris! Besides it's just a bruise, I've had worse before" Dr. C wasn't convinced, "If I hadn't activated the self destruct..."

"Then we wouldn't have defeated Escargantua!" Susan interrupted him, "We're a team, Dr. Cockroach, we all care about each other, my getting hurt was more my own fault, I... I couldn't let you get killed" Dr. C's heart skipped a beat, she was worried about him?! He looked up at her, "...My dear...you can't be blamed for something out of your control..." he scurried up to sit closer to her face. Susan looked at him, "...if I can't...then neither can you, ok? I hate seeing you so sad..." she whispered. The doctor smiled at her, "I think I can manage that for you, my dear" he held out his hand, "shall we make it official?" Susan giggled, bringing a finger into his hand, "Why not" she smiled as they shook hands. Suddenly Susan remembered why she came looking for the doctor, "Oh! I almost forgot!" she reached back into her pocket, careful not to dislodge her friend. After a moment of searching she closed her fingers over something small

"Aha! Found it!" she pulled it out and held it out for the curious doctor to take. Dr. Cockroach took the object, studying it intently; it was a black, perfectly round stone about the size of his hand and in the center was a perfect crystal heart. The doctor was not usually one for geological artifacts but he had to admit that the stone was actually very beautiful, "It's lovely, my dear" Susan smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "It's my good luck charm...I always had when I was growing up, of course the one day I leave it behind I get hit by a meteorite but...I want you to have it, Doctor". Dr. C looked at her in surprise, "My dear, I can't take something so important from you!" Susan shook her head, "It's more important to me if you have it, Doctor...I have you guys and that's more then enough for me"

"...In that case I would be honored to hold onto this for you, my dear" Dr. Cockroach announced with a bow, smiling at her. Susan giggled at this, "Thank you...do you want to go back to the party now? I'm sure a lot of people will want to see your mad PhD moves" Dr. C chuckled, "Why not?" he crawled up to Susan's shoulder as she stood up, heading back towards the main group. Dr. C slide the special stone into his chest pocket with a smile, his heart lighter then it had been in ages, "Perhaps I could make you my 'Atomic Fizz' for you, my dear?"

"Sure, just make sure no one is near you this time", She suggested and they both shared a laugh as they settled next to Bob. For some reason Bob began laughing as well, "Hahahaha...I don't get it!" Dr. Cockroach shook his head, in too good a mood to be bothered by his friend, "Never mind, Bob" he smiles as Susan set him down with great care, "Thank you, my dear" he whispered, placing a gentleman's kiss on the back of her finger. Susan couldn't help the light blush that coloured her cheeks, "You're welcome, Dr. Cockroach" she whispered, willing her heart to stop it's frantic beating. What was this feeling she had?

**A/N: What feeling indeed, Hehe! Paris is truly the city of romance, not that I have ever been there but i know people who have. Anyway i want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter! Until next time! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not boring you with words again! =D**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Monsters vs. Aliens

The mornings rays fell upon an exhausted city, it's usually bustling inhabitants barely dragging themselves out of bed, suffering from exhaustion and a few nasty hang-overs. Dr. Cockroach's antennae twitched as he woke up, yawning widely as he sat up and looked around, "... there's never any coffee when you need it" he muttered. He finally noticed that he was lying in a make shift bed, with no idea as to where it came from until he recognized it as Susan's handkerchief. She had rolled and folded it to give him someplace warm to sleep in and must have placed him in it after he had fallen asleep. The doctor's heart warmed considerably at the wonderful gesture, he had a feeling he didn't need that coffee anymore. He looked around once more, trying to locate the kind-hearted giantess and finally spotted her sitting at the edge of the field, staring down one of the main streets. Dr. C frowned, her curled up stance telling him that something was wrong and he quickly scurried over to her, for once forgetting his lab coat. As he moved closer he stood, walking up next to her huddled body, "Susan, my dear?" he whispered, causing her to jump in surprise. His heart nearly broke as she tried to hide her tears, "Oh, Doctor Cockroach! You're up early..." she whispered, giving him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"My dear, what is the matter?" he asked, scurrying up to her knee and looking into her sad eyes. Susan turned away, "It's nothing...really" she whispered, completely embarrassed at being caught sobbing like a child. Dr. C shook his head, "Susan, you can tell me can't you? We could always talk before..." he urged, patting her knee gently. Susan peeked at him through her hair, "...It's...It's stupid really...I was just looking down the street at all the shops and cafes and I realized...all the things I wanted to do in Paris like shopping for clothes, eating french cuisine, seeing the Mona Lisa...I can't anymore...don't get me wrong, I love being Ginormica but...there are some things I'll always miss I guess..." she whispered, wiping away some fresh tears. Dr. C's heart weighed heavily in his chest, he couldn't stand seeing her like this, "Well...perhaps I could help you, my dear, now that we know the cause of your size, it shouldn't be too difficult to temporarily undo it's effects..." Susan's eyes immediately lit up, "Really?! Oh thank you Dr. Cockroach, thank you!" she picked him up and hugged him close to her face. Dr. Cockroach blushed lightly as he hugged her back, "you're very welcome, my dear" he smiled at her as she set him back down.

"You wouldn't mind too much if we wait until we return? I cannot see us remaining here for too much longer and it would be a bit more strain on Insectosaurus to have to carry more then it already has to" Dr. C asked, moving to straighten his lab coat before remembering he'd left it behind. Susan nodded, "Yes I can wait, I mean we can always come back here right?" Dr. C smiled at her, "Of course we can, my dear...until then perhaps we could go for a bit of a walk together, I'm sure you'd like to see the Eiffel Tower before we leave" Susan smiled happily, "I'd love to! You don't think the others would like to come along, do you?" Dr. C shook his head, "I don't believe so, Link doesn't find anything man built too interesting, Bob wouldn't even remember anything and I'm not even sure where Insectosaurus is at the moment..."

"Oh, Insecto went to find some food a half hour ago, it'll be back in a while I suppose...I'm not really sure how much or even what it eats..." she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Dr. C nodded, "I see...Well just give me a moment to grab my coat and we can go" he slide down her leg and hurried back to the makeshift bed, restraining from skipping. He was going to spend time with Susan, alone! Their talk the night before had given him so much to hope for and the moment that stone settled in his pocket he had vowed to do everything he could to win his fair Susan's heart. Part one of his plan was in motion and with a little charm he was confident that he could gain her love in the end, Mwahahaha...ok that was not the best time for that. He searched through the bed until he finally found his coat, gently touching the stone in his pocket with a smile as he pulled it on.

"...Nice moves, Doc"

Dr. C jumped, whirling around to see Link grinning at him from against a nearby tree, "I beg your pardon?!" he whispered, his antennae twitching nervously. Link pushed off the tree and moved closer, "You heard me, Doc, I know you're sweet on her" Dr. Cockroach looked away, buttoning up his coat, "I...have no idea what you're talking about, Link" he muttered, blushing. Link patted his shoulder, "Come on, you've been so obvious I'm surprised Susan hasn't noticed anything yet!" Dr. C sighed, "I'm afraid I have no time to talk right now, Link, Susan is waiting for me..." he knew Link wouldn't let this go so easily but this was taking too long, he did not want to worry her. Link waved his hand lazily, "Fine, Doc, go have fun with your girlfriend" he grinned, heading back towards the water.

"She's not my girlfriend..." Dr. Cockroach muttered, waiting until Link had dived head first into the water before adding, "yet". Confident that his appearance was satisfactory he hurried back to Susan, taking care not to get dirty by scurrying. Susan smiled at him as he approached, "What did Link want?" she asked, lowering a hand for him to climb onto. Dr. C hopped onto her hand, steadying himself as he was lifted, "Oh...he just said to have a good time" he lied, hopping onto her shoulder. Susan smiled as she headed off towards to tower, "That was nice of him" she watched where she was walking, making sure not to step on anyone. Dr. C glanced at the silver hair flowing gracefully next to him, fighting the urge to run his fingers through the soft locks, it was too soon he reminded himself. Susan sighed as she stepped into the field in front of the tower, having to watch your feet all the time was a bit annoying. She looked up at the tower with wide eyes, "Wow! It's amazing!" she whispered, "I wonder if you could see the whole city from the top of that?"

"...would you like to find out?" Dr. C asked, looking at her with a sly smile. Susan blinked, "Oh...I don't think I could fit in there..." she muttered, blushing. Dr. C looked up at the tower, "Well, you don't really need to fit inside, I believe it is strong enough to allow us to climb it" Susan looked up at the tower, unsure, "I don't know...the people wouldn't be too happy if we climbed on their landmark...maybe we can save that for when I can be small again?" Dr. C nodded, "as you wish, my dear" he whispered and for the first time in his life he prayed, prayed he'd be able to fullfill her wish just to see her smiling at him once more. Susan looked at him, "You know...I don't think it's just been the two of us for a while now" she whispered. Dr. Cockroach met her eyes, "I do believe you're right...not since you first met us if I remember correctly" Susan nodded, "Yeah...to be honest...I kind of missed that..." she looked away, a light blush spreading along her cheeks. Dr. C's heart soared, "As did I, my dear...perhaps we could take some time every once in a while to do something together" he suggested, his heart pounding in his chest. Susan smiled at him, "I'd like that" she whispered, her heart fluttering wildly as the doctor smiled back.

"...Susan, I was wondering if, perhaps-" he was interrupted by a loud growling noise that seemed to be coming from the giantess. Susan clutched her stomach, blushing deeply, "Heh Heh, sorry...I didn't get to have much to eat last night and I missed breakfast..." Dr. C frowned, "My dear, you cannot allow yourself to miss something as important as meals! You'll make yourself ill!" Susan averted her eyes to the ground, "I'm sorry...it's just that...I need so much food and I don't want to eat anyone out of house and home..." Dr. C sighed, "As thoughtful as that is, Susan, I cannot allow you to starve yourself, I will go see what I can get for you" he announced, sliding down her arm to the ground. Susan tucks some hair behind her ear, "I don't want to be any trouble..." she whispered, blushing again. Dr. C smiled up at her, "It's no trouble at all, my dear, it would be my pleasure" he bowed before running off into the nearby streets. Susan watched him go, finding herself wondering why the doctor made her feel so...cherished. Every time the doctor smiled, her heart would accelerate in a way she had never experienced before. Well...to be honest she had felt something similar to that before with Derek but...this was stronger...could it be...that she liked him?

**A/N: Finally! Worst writers block ever! Well anyway, I need to get to work on the next chapter now, please send in reviews to wake my mind up! Until next time! =D**


End file.
